


Oh, Mr. Sanchez

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: You finally pull yourself together to do something about the flirting that had been going on between you and Mr. Sanchez.





	1. Chapter 1

Your heart was beating as you walked down the corridor of your dorm. It was in the middle of the night, around one-ish, and everything was so quiet that you could almost hear the blood in your ears if it wasn’t for the rain that was coming down against the windows. The plan was fool-proof and the excuse was good, not able to be turned down.

Whilst you stepped out of the building, the rain slowly soaking your clothes, you reassured yourself that this was the right time to do this. Rick Sanchez, Mr. Sanchez, had been responding to the tiniest of your signals, and he had flirted back at you without hesitation. The thing was that you weren’t sure if he saw it as just a bit of fun or that he would actually _just_ _fucking do something about it already_ and that was why you were out here; to confirm which of the two things he had settled on.

The question was whether _you_ were ready to get turned down and embarrass yourself. The man wasn’t stupid, in fact, you were certain that he was some kind of genius and that teaching science at a college was below him.

It was probably a sideline job, you thought to yourself as you finally stood in front of his door. There was nothing to be afraid of; if it was a thing he did on the side, he wouldn’t be terrified of losing his job over a quickie with his student.

You looked down at yourself, smiling to yourself as your clothes were completely drenched from the rain that had become heavier with each step you had taken. He couldn’t send you out in the cold rain, not if you asked nicely. Knocking twice, you waited for him to open the door, and when nothing happened, you pressed the doorbell.

“What?!” You were startled by his reaction when he practically ripped the door open, almost as if he was going pull it off its hinges. He looked tired, but not as if he had been sleeping, and angry at being disturbed at this time though you doubted the older man had anything to do besides work.

The anger was washed away in seconds as he saw you, saying your name in surprise and refraining from slamming the door shut again despite his brain probably having told him to do so, “W-what are you doing here?”

“I was just going for a walk,” you said with a small smile, trying to sound genuine, “Can I come in?”

“At _night_?” Mr. Sanchez asked, eyes narrowing as he watched you.

“Mhm… It just started raining really heavily. A shame,” you replied with confidence. Had this guy never heard of late-night walks?

“W-why aren’t you at your dorm?” He continued to interrogate you.

“Roomie’s having a guy over,” you lied, “They’re probably done soon, shouldn’t take more than twenty minutes really.”

He said nothing to your attempt of bringing sex into the conversation and you felt slightly defeated. Maybe it was just a bit of fun he had in class but why would your roomie tell you that _everyone_ knew what was going on? You decided to push it.

“Can I borrow a towel?” You walked past him, pushing the door open and he looked as shocked at your move.

“Yeah,” he closed the door after you, “Sure? The bathroom is _uuu_ -upstairs, through the master bedroom.”

“Thank you,” you sent him a smile as you ascended the stairs and after a while, you heard him follow you.

The house was big compared to just one person living there and you were certain that there were several empty rooms that were undecorated. Mr. Sanchez was a practical person and that meant that there was no way he would furnish a whole house, if he only used one bedroom and one bathroom, kitchen and living room. Surely enough, you peeked into a room where the door was slightly ajar, and nothing was in there.

He eventually showed you the bathroom, grabbing a few towels and shoving them into your arms. You nodded, sending him the sweetest smile you could muster, “Thank you, Mr. Sanchez.”

“Call me Rick, we’re not at s-school,” he said, grabbing the doorknob to start closing the door. He smirked, “And I-I-I hate that authority-crap anyway.”

There he was or at least just a glimpse of Rick Sanchez from class. You smirked at yourself in the mirror when the door clicked shut, starting to dry your hair.

When you were done, you threw the towels in the wash basket in the corner of the room. You needed to act fast soon or he would send you home again, and you could not have that. You thought it through for a few seconds before it hit you. _Your clothes_. Your clothes were still drenched, and you needed to do something about it or you would get sick. Rick would understand.

“Thank you for lending me those towels, Rick,” you said as you exited the tiny bathroom, finding him leaned against his bed and waiting for you, “Do you have a blow dryer?”

“No, sorry,” he said, eyeing your wet clothes - or was it your body, he was looking at? You had to know.

“Oh,” you pouted, looking down at your feet, “Well, what do I do with my clothes then?”

“Don’t y-you just want me to drive you home?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and swallowing thickly. The tension in the air was definitely there; you knew your underwear could be seen through your tight button-up shirt.

“No,” you reached up to undo the first button, going for the next one after and then the next one after that, “I like the fresh air. It would be a shame to miss out on it.”

“What are you doing?” He asked but you simply just stepped to stand in front of him, only a few metres between the two of you.

Soon, you let your shirt fall to the ground. Everything was well planned out, even your underwear, and for tonight you had decided on the small black lace bra that suited your body and skin extremely well. You tilted your head, “Nothing, what are you doing?”

“This isn’t a good i-idea,” he grumbled, trying to pull his eyes away from you, saying your name quietly as if it was a plea. His body gave him away though, the outline of his cock forming in his trousers, and all you had to do was kiss him and he would be done for.

“You do know all the others have a crush on you?” You asked as you took a step closer, walking until you were nearly chest to chest, “They’re all so jealous that I’m the only one you give any attention. They all know what’s been going on between us.”

“I-is that so?” He replied as you fed his ego but the smirk on his face went away after a moment, “ _Jeeesus_ , I-I-I could get fired for this.”

You held a finger over your own lips, leaning in to whisper in his ear, “Don’t worry, Mr. Sanchez, I won’t tell.”

If anyone told you to describe the next few seconds, you would have to greatly disappoint them because they went so quickly that you had no idea how to form the words to tell how you got onto the bed with Rick Sanchez on top of you and his mouth on yours.

The kiss was so fierce that it left you breathless, your hands finding his face and cupping it as you pulled him right back down before you even managed to properly inhale again. You did not care, the way your lungs burned slightly was worth it when his tongue went into your mouth and slid over yours in a fight for dominance.

He tasted of stale cigarettes (a thing you decided you did not mind one bit when it came from him) and something that could only be Rick Sanchez, and oh my God, the very thought that his mouth was on yours was maddening, and it sent warmth straight to your aching cunt which you realised now had been aching since you decided to leave your dormitory.

You reached for the hem of his shirt, only now realising that you were seeing him without his usual lab coat. It was exciting, and you remembered the feeling of seeing your teachers outside of school and the feeling it gave of being in a slightly like an alternative universe. It wasn’t something you had time to dwell on now though and instead you frantically pulled it over his head when he allowed you to.

Next was your bra and your jeans, his jeans following after but now that you were both only in underpants, you thought you were going to enjoy his chest against your own. What you got instead was even better, as Rick descended and kissed along your collarbone, tongue trailing your bone and then down between your breasts.

He kissed your right breast, nibbling at wet spot he had made after and whispering something against the skin. The sensitive touches of his warm lips made your upper body flush, warmth flowing through your body.

“What?” You asked with a pant.

“Your tits are o-out of this w-world,” he repeated when he had pulled away.

“Oh,” you said with a blush, “Thank you?”

“ _Thank you,_ ” Rick snorted, leaning down again to let the flat of his tongue swipe over a nipple which was much to your surprise and before you knew what to do, he nipped at it and made you moan at the sweet stinging sensation that only got more intense when he tugged with his teeth.

“Oh fuck, what are you doing?” You asked, reaching down to rest your hand on the back of his neck.

Rick sat up and looked at you and then cupped both of your tits, pushing them together and watched them bounce back into their natural position when he let go again, “N-n-nothing, just needed to admire them. I-I’ve had to look at them being shown off in a tight sweater this whole fucking semester, don’t you think I’ve earned th-that?”

“Yes, Mr. Sanchez,” you said in agreement, the hand on the back of his neck tightening a bit when he looked up at you and gained eye contact.

“ _Fuck_ , call me that again, sweetheart,” he demanded, moving down on your legs until he was out of reach and then started tugging at your underwear that had matched your bra.

“Mr. Sanchez,” you said, the word leaving your mouth as was it sugar dripping from your lips, “Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Nice one, are you saying I’m old?” He asked, admiring your cunt as the thin fabric was sticking to its wetness.

“No, sir,” you replied, lifting your bottom so he could pull them off properly and when they were off, you let your legs fall apart so you could invite him in, “Please.”

“Y-y-you’d have to be mad not to get a taste of that,” he said to himself as soon as he saw your wet pussy, crawling further down till he could lie between your spread legs. His head dipped down, hanging between his shoulders and roughly, he grabbed your thighs and draped them over his shoulders.

The response you wanted to give him was interrupted by your own moan. His mouth was on you, tongue, which you knew by now was skilled, out to lick your slick folds and suck them in between his lips. He wasn’t going slow, sucking and nibbling at your cunt to lap up every bit of your wetness, and it made tighten your thighs around his neck.

“Oh my God!” You yelled out, feeling the flat of his tongue going after your clit. He reached between your legs, spreading your cunt open with his thumbs to lick at it more directly and when you thought you couldn’t make any more noise, he closed his lips around the sensitive nub and sucked.

The noise you made was obscene, your back arching as the nerve endings in your body felt like they had caught fire. It was too much but too good to make him stop, your legs linking together so you could lift your lower body up and press your cunt up into his mouth. You whined, feeling your pussy clench until it erupted into sweet spasms and you realised that you were coming from being eaten out alone.

The blush across your chest had only become dark after your orgasm and you lay panting on the mattress when it was over, legs having no power to keep themselves up, and so, they had fallen onto the bed again.

“That wa-”

You didn’t finish the sentence as Rick covered you with his mouth again, causing you to scream and thrash on the bed. It was absolute torture, your body telling you that it wanted to come again but also that it was too intense for you to handle. Though all you could think of as his tongue did a thing you had never tried before, was that you needed to feel the stretch of his cock and _God,_ you needed him to do it, so your clit could get less attention.

“Fuck me, Rick,” you gasped, legs shaking and your eyes nearly rolling back into your skull, “Fuck me… _Fuck_ me!”

In a matter of seconds, Rick was out of his underwear and was crawling up to settle between yours legs, cock sliding into you in one smooth motion and when you thought you had been done gasping for your breath, you were met by the size of him that made your pussy hurt as it was stretched.

Christ, all those hours of wondering how big he was as he stood by the blackboard and drew the atomic structures of atoms finally paid off. The somewhat innocent flirting paid off, the naughty fantasies about him bending you over his desk after class and filling you to the brim with cock were coming true - well almost. You took what you could get and right now, it was the simple feeling of Rick Sanchez’ huge dick inside of you.

You felt tears form at the corner of your eyes, blinking them away before he could notice them and pulling him down for a kiss to make sure that he at least could not ask about it. You whimpered as he drew his hips back before slamming them forwards again, the kiss becoming a messy clash of lips and teeth as neither of you could really concentrate on it.

Rick might have been an older man but he fucked you open like no other had ever done it before, rocking his hips into you and stretching your cunt beautifully with each thrust. You cried with each grunt of his and he never held back how he felt about the situation, “L-look at my favourite student, you should get a fucking A plus for taking my cock s-so well, look at it sliding so deep into your tight pussy so _eee_ -effortlessly.”

“It’s- _ah_ , it’s been ready for _ages_ , Mr. Sanchez,” you said, kissing him wherever you could reach; neck, chin, lips, cheek. You wanted to have all of him, taste every inch of his skin if you ever got the chance.

“You’re going to have me hard in class when you c-call me that tomorrow,” he groaned, giving you a particularly hard thrust that sent you up on the bed to which he pulled you back down on his cock.

You chuckled mid-moan, arms linking around his neck, “Maybe I should experiment a bit now that I have that information.”

Your snarky attitude only made him speed up, rocking his hips into you with fast and shallow motions that caused your head to swim when it felt so good but didn’t quite do the trick, “More! _Oh-_ more! _Harder_!”

Something changed as you growled out the last word, the animalistic noise you had made sending Rick into a new mode. He pulled out, much to your dismay, and roughly flipped you onto your stomach before grabbing your hips to pull you onto your hands and knees, and then he slid right back into you.

The new position was a dream come true, his thick cock filling you up in a whole new way as the head was able to slide over your g-spot with each rough slam of his hips. You could not keep quiet. It was impossible, and the only thing that made you able to tone it down was the fact that you could grip the sheets so hard that they were on the verge of ripping.

The obscene sounds were not only coming from you though, no, accompanying you were the filthy sounds of skin slapping against skin in a rapid pace. Rick’s panting was there too, it getting faster as your cries got louder, “You gonna come on t-teacher’s cock?”

“Yes!” You whimpered, letting your head rest on the bed as he fucked you harder and faster with moment that went by; he was chasing his own pleasure.

There was a slap to your ass, “Yes _what_?”

“ _Yes, Mr. Sanchez_!” You growled, your cunt clenching at the sting that followed after his hand had come down on your skin. It was the signal that you were almost there, balancing on the edge and just a bit more would give you the wave of pleasure you needed so badly.

The moment your second orgasm hit you, you could barely believe it was happening since it was so long ago that you had had two in a row (without it being on your own). The pulsations were just as intense, causing you to clench down hard around Rick’s huge cock and ending up milking every little drop of come into your pulsing cunt. His come was warm and coated your insides perfectly, the feel of it dripping down your folds as he pulled out almost being disappointing. You wanted him inside of you; all of what was him.

He threw himself into the mattress and you collapsed as well, laying on your stomach and turning your head to the side, so you could watch him. You felt so utterly spent but had just enough energy to watch him light a cigarette from a box in his bedside table drawer.

“You’re un-f-f-fucking-believable, you know that?” He said as he took a long drag, blowing the smoke out into the room and you grimaced at the fact that there was no window open and the room did not seem to have any air-ventilation system.

“What?” You asked with a smirk.

“ _I like the fresh air_? Don’t bu-uuullshit a bullshitter,” he held the cigarette out for you as an offer but you shook your head.

“What? I do,” you replied, moving so you could rest your chin in your hand.

“I’ll give you an F for your s-skill of lying,” he smirked, taking another puff of the cigarette.

“Fine,” you smiled but rolled your eyes, “But what can I do to impro-”

Rick held up a finger to shush you, “...But I-I-I’ll make you an offer you cannot refuse, if you want to pass. Just let me finish this cigarette first.”

“My roomie’s going to know I’ve been somewhere,” you said with a pout, “She’ll find out.”

“Don’t care,” he shrugged, stubbing it out in the ashtray on the side, “Besides, y-you said everybody says they know what’s going o-on.”

“Well, I-”

“Now, where were we? Oh, r-r-right,” he drew a circle in the air, “Turn over.”

Rick Sanchez had you screaming again in no time, a thing that went on again and again and again. All you had to do was say it.

_Oh, Mr. Sanchez._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-class-desk-sex, need I say more?

That night at Mr. Sanchez’ house had been magical. It would’ve gone down in history if it was up to you. How many times did you come? You had lost count and losing count was definitely a first. He was great, fantastic, amazing, absolutely flawless… until now.

You were sitting in class, his class, and it was precisely two weeks ago since it had happened… and Rick, well, he had said nothing and done nothing since the incident. Fair enough, he could lose his job if anyone ever found out but what about when he said to you, after round number four, that you were like a drug; a pussy he couldn’t leave alone. Rick Sanchez was a man of his word, so surely, he would keep his promise.

Or maybe this was just a game he was playing, making you all riled up so your heart would be racing when he finally got you on his dick. Either way, you were biting the end of your pencil in frustration and the fact that your classmates pointed out the obvious flirting to you at least once or twice a week, snickering behind your back or teasing you, made things even worse.  _ Teacher’s pet _ , they said, and  _ oh boy _ , if they only knew half of it. 

The days that had passed, all fourteen of them, had been torture and you had had to make a plan. If you wanted his attention, you had to do something you normally did not. If you could push his buttons, he would have to notice you again. 

_ My favourite student _ , you remembered him saying and it was the perfect opportunity. If you started answering his questions wrong, shrug at him or seem uninterested, he would say something.

“Chemical reactions involve change on two levels,” Rick’s voice interrupted your train of thought, and you watched his long fingers as he wrote something down on the blackboard, “M-matter and energy, ladies and gentlemen.”

You yawned loudly, resting your chin in your palm. Rick whipped around, eyebrow raising as he saw that it was you. His mouth grew into a thin line, something he had never done when looking at you, and then he spoke, voice unamused and harsh, “Am I boring you?”

“No,” you replied with a smirk, “Sorry, go on.”  

“Where was I?” Rick said to himself, “Right, matter and energy. There are reactions with a low rate and reactions with a-a high rate, the rate is the s-speed of which a chemical reaction happens. Take for example, plants and ancient fish becoming fossils through carbonization. That’s a low rate reaction - i-it takes billions of years!”

You watched as he wrote a few things down, drawing lines and arrows between terms. He looked good enough to absolutely devour, a new black turtleneck under his lab coat making you nearly swoon in your seat. If only he knew how much you wanted him, then he might cancel class and take you home whilst no one was looking.  _ Oh, if only. _ You had gotten a taste of what he could do, and it was enough to leave you absolutely starving for more.

You let your mind wander, thinking back to when he had gone down on you to the point where you had gotten off from it. College boys were lame, you realised after that, too selfish and too impatient to let you enjoy getting eaten out to the fullest. Rick on the other hand, had made you nearly come twice with his head between your thighs and he had seemed to enjoy himself just as much as you.

You cursed yourself as the image in your head made you blush, a familiar ache between your legs, (one that you had had to deal with every time you saw Rick or even thought of him), starting to make you hot and bothered. You crossed your legs, squeezing your thighs together to relieve the torturing throbbing and sighed.

It was then you heard your name from Rick’s mouth, his lips still a thin line but instead of looking annoyed, he seemed smug; maybe he had noticed your new position. 

“Well? Answer the question,” he said, hand on his desk as he leaned against it. He definitely knew that you were daydreaming and had been too caught up in your thoughts to hear what he had said. 

“I- uuhm…” You trailed off, feeling the shame from not knowing the answer. The plan about catching his attention was going smoothly but looking like a fool in class was not part of your scheme. Additionally, it was so embarrassing that he most definitely knew that you were horny in class. 

“Do-on’t strain yourself. Now, is there anyone else who can give me an example of a rapid chemical reaction?” He said, looking away to browse the raised hands in the class. Oh Christ, you knew that and everyone else probably knew that.  _ Explosions _ . You must’ve seemed like a prime idiot when another person answered correctly, and jealousy bubbled up inside of you when Rick praised them; it was usually you who received the rare compliments from Rick Sanchez.

“Correct, yes, explosions,” Rick continued without even looking at you. He turned and wrote the word on the blackboard, “An explosion is the ree-esult of a chemical reaction happening almost instantaneously. If a reaction happens very very quickly, h-harmless substances can interact in ways that generates huge amounts of energy.”

You continued sulking, leaning back in your seat to change your position. The pressure between your legs wasn’t getting any less, and not even the embarrassment of the situation made you less excited. You contemplated for a moment if it was a good idea to excuse yourself and hurry home to do something about it but Rick’s smug expression from earlier made you certain that he would know what was going on in your head, so instead, you squeezed your thighs together again. The action sent a surprisingly good spike of pleasure up your spine and you reached to grip at the seat of your chair.  _ Oh fuck. _

You had done enough presentations in front of the class to know that when one was standing at the professor’s desk, one could hear every little noise in the room, and you looked up to find Rick’s eyes on you again. You blushed a deep red, blinking at him with an attempt of looking innocent but he saw right through you.

You distracted yourself by looking up at the clock, realising that the lesson was coming to an end in only five minutes. Rick’s eyes followed yours, his brow raising as he as well seemed to realise how fast time had passed.

“You know what?” He interrupted the lesson, eyes going back to you as he spoke, “Why don’t you pack your bags and have five minutes more to y-your break?” 

A professor never had to say such a thing twice, the sound of chairs scraping across the floor drowning out all other noises as people started to move around. You watched them leave one by one but Rick caught your attention as he asked you to stay behind.

You heard whistling noises in your direction as you agreed to it, Rick scowling at them as they left in laughter. 

“Can you lock the door?” Rick asked as he packed his own things, downing the rest of his coffee that you, on his expression, guessed had turned cold. Still, your mind didn’t focus on it too much as it was repeating what he just said to you. 

Lock the door.  _ Lock the door. _ Lock. The. Door.

Without hesitation, you obeyed and turned the lock with shaky hands, wondering what was going to happen. The anticipation of the unknown was causing your panties to soak even more than what they had done during class, and as you spun around to walk towards him, you found that he was already standing right in front of you.

You gasped in shock. The sight of him made your squirm underneath his piercing gaze, his eyes almost black from how dark they were, and you weren’t in doubt; he wanted you as much as you wanted him. Why had you even been the slightest bit in doubt? 

“You can have it,” you heard yourself say and Rick’s breath hitched in his throat. It was true; all he had to do was take it and you would let him.

The room had no windows but it wasn’t soundproof, so when Rick pulled you in his arms, you had to keep yourself from yelping. It helped that he kissed you with a deep longing that had been there ever since you entered his class room, hands everywhere on your body as he slipped his tongue into your mouth.

You held on for dear life, clinging to him and making sure to make little sounds that told him how much you enjoyed him. He pulled away briefly and whilst you breathed heavily to catch your breath again, he guided you towards his desk, butterflies erupting in your stomach at the thought of what could happen. 

“A-a-all you had to do was ask, missy,” Rick said as he steered you, making you nearly stumble as your thighs bumped against the desk’s edge, “There was no need to get me all worked up in class.”

“ _ You _ got worked up?” You giggled, grabbing at the edge of the desk to push yourself to sit on top of it, “What can I say then?” 

“You were much worse than me, I-I’ll give you that,” he replied, hands on your thighs as you pulled him in for another kiss with a giggle that nearly ruined it. He tasted of a bitterness that could only be the result of horrible teacher’s lounge coffee but you didn’t mind when he opened his mouth against yours.

You made a promise of a blowjob for some other time as you sucked at the tip of his tongue briefly and teasingly, then pulled away to hear his moan and to drag your lips down his jaw to his neck, inhaling his cologne. He tipped his head back and you responded by kissing over his throat, “I’ve missed you.” 

“Mhm…” His hands were finding the hem of your jeans, searching for your zipper to undo them. He really wanted more than just a make-out session then, and the idea of doing it right here on his desk whilst everyone, who indeed weren’t allowed to know, were on the other side of the door made your core shake.

“Turn around,” he finally said, and then it was as rushed as it had begun. You spun around and put your palms on the flat surface, gasping quietly to yourself and trying to focus on the poster of the periodic table as he pulled down your jeans and underwear with a rough hand. It was important to have a distraction, you thought to yourself, if you got lost in what he was about to do, you’d be a moaning mess like last time.

As you tried to recite the first eight elements from the poster in your head, you heard Rick unbuckle his belt behind you. The sound of the zipper made your focus shift back to him, and you looked over your shoulder with a dirty smile, “Will this make you forget today’s events in class, Mr. Sanchez?” 

You bend down over the table, pushing your ass out to invite him in. You knew you were wet, and the way he cursed quietly was enough to tell you that you were probably glistening and ready for him. 

“Say that again.”

“Say what, Mr. Sanchez?” You acted clueless.

“ _ That _ ,” he replied, and in the next moment you swallowed down a moan as you felt two fingers gently slide between your slick folds to feel you up. He teased your clit for just a second, clearly only wanting to feel how wet he had made you during class, and the snicker told you that he was beyond pleased with the result.

“Please,” you whined, pushing back into his hand as he cupped your cunt, fingers going back to rubbing you off. It felt good but the thought of his cock being right there behind you, made you reach back for his wrist, “How much time have we got?”

Rick looked at the clock above the door, “About fifteen minutes, I guess.”

“Then please just fuck me,” you begged, letting your elbows rest on the table and waiting for him to enter you. You lifted your ass up again, spreading your legs slightly so he could see you better.

“You know, w-we could’ve done this at my place after classes,” Rick informed you, “We’d have more time.”

“You think I could wait that long?” You scoffed. Not in a million years were you going to deny yourself this fantasy, and Rick must have liked the idea of this as much as you because he did not protest. 

You felt the head of his cock slide between your folds before pressing against your slit, and before you could moan for him, he entered you in one swift motion. Your hands gripped at the edges of the table as he filled you up to the brim, stretching you open just like he had done that wonderful night the two of you had shared. 

“Oh,” you whimpered, your walls pulsing around him as they tried to adjust to his generous size. He shushed you, pulling back a little before pushing into you again.

“Quiet,” he said as he started a slow pace, one hand resting on the small of your back. He rolled his hips, teasing you despite knowing that you did not have all the time in the world; it wasn’t like last time. This would have to be a quickie, and the mere thought of a quickie on your chemistry professor’s desk was driving you mad. 

“Feels so good,” you said through gritted teeth, reaching back to grip his hip and pull him closer. You wanted all of him inside you, and not just these shallow thrusts. 

When his thighs met the back of yours, he pushed his weight further into you, making you almost lose contact with the floor. You had to rest your body on the hard surface, chest aching as you could only just stand on your toes but the way he could fuck you like this made up for it; the head of his cock nudged just right inside of you and each time, a new wave of pleasure rocketed up throughout your body. 

Bony fingers came down to grip at your bare hip, digging so roughly into your skin that you had to chew on your bottom lip. The way his nails were making small marks burned but as he picked up the pace, you forgot to complain and absolutely relished in the way his cock continued sliding over your g-spot. You wanted to yell out, beg, scream, cry for more but the idea of getting caught was only thrilling in theory, and instead your teeth found you lip again and only a whine came out.

Rick was going fast now, holding your body in a tight grip and practically slamming into your pussy. If people didn’t hear you moan, they would surely notice the sound of skin against skin, or maybe the way that your knees were banging against the desk’s back. 

“Oh  _ fucking-  _ your pussy is so f-fucking addictive,” Rick groaned behind you, and each of his sounds made you feel closer to the edge of orgasm; he was feeling so good that even broke his own rule and moaned right into your ear. 

You felt the urge to moan out loud as well as you started clenching around him, orgasm so close that you could just taste the pleasure of it. As you were just about to cry out, you felt Rick’s weight on your back and realised he had leaned down over you, and soon, his hand snuck up to cover your mouth in an iron grip. He did the right thing, you thought to yourself, you were much louder than him and you knew.

“Shh-  _ fuck _ ,” he whispered in your ear but what did it matter to stay quiet when the desk was scraping across floor with his violent thrusts? If someone were to find you, he had basically asked for it with the way he was pounding your g-spot, and before you knew it, you were coming harder than you ever had as the dirtiness of the situation made your nerves feel on fire. You were shaking as you pulsed around him, your cries muffled by his hand and your clit was still untouched.  _ How on Earth? _

Rick slammed his hips forwards, pulling you down on his cock as well as he chased his own release, and within seconds, you felt his warm come fill you up and coat your walls. Jesus, you wanted him to tell him to stay inside you, so it wouldn’t spill but he was already going soft and it made you ache when he left you empty.

“That’s going to leave a mess in my underwear,” you said simply, reaching down to pull up your pants again. You grimaced, making a mental note to throw the pair of panties out when you got home instead of risking that your roommate saw them in the laundry basket, and then turned to face Rick again.

“You’d complain if I didn’t fill your pussy up like that,” Rick shrugged it off, buckling his belt as he watched you. He smirked and you guessed that your cheeks were a deep shade of scarlet from just having had pretty damn amazing sex.

“When can I see you next?” You asked, changing the subject and figuring that the bluntness was something he liked and sure enough, Rick’s smug smile only turned wider. He stepped closer.

“How about you c-come over this weekend?” He fixed his turtleneck collar, clearly expecting a yes.

“You gave us an assignment for Monday,” you replied, batting his hands away to fix the collar yourself. He did not mind.

“And you don’t want private tutoring?” Rick raised an eyebrow.

“Now that I think about it,” you said with an innocent voice, blinking up at him, “I have been struggling a little with focusing in class. Are you sure that can be helped, Mr. Sanchez?”

Rick swallowed thickly at the use of his title, “Oh, g-get out of here.”

You giggled, walking past him and heading for the door. You felt his hand slap your ass on the way, and when you unlocked the door, you briefly looked back at him, “I’ll be there Friday at 5 o’clock sharp.”


End file.
